wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Universe Songbird
This is an AU by AiraTheWindWing55 Universe Info * Hybrids do not turn out as well as they do in the books. Usually all have some deformities, weak immune systems, mental disorders * Hybrids are considered to many a danger to society * Pantala is a wasteland that has been taken over by wild animals Events # A massive three way war sweeps Pantala, around the time that the events of the Lost Continent would have happened # Few Pantalan survivors escape to Pyrrhia, but many die of disease. A few manage to survive and breed, creating hybrids which at the time are acceptable. # MudWing hybrids mainly have weak immune systems. This causes them to get many diseases, of which they spread to other healthy dragons. The opposite of Herd Immunity begins to occur, diseases spreading far and wide. Emergency procedures are taken, and the MudWing Queen, Heron, takes drastic measures and forces all hybrids into an island off of the SeaWing kingdom. She declares it a so-called sanctuary, seemed Hope. # The SeaWings are a wreck. Turtle and Kinkajou worked out, and hybrid Queen Scallop is surrounded by unhappy SeaWings. She is eventually overthrown, and her cousin, the new queen Conch, in attempts to appease the majority exiles the rest of the hybrids to Hope. It is an unspoken law not to create any more hybrids. # RainWing NightWing hybrids burn down the kingdom and part of the rainforest with their unstable abilities. Forced to take action, Queen Panther pushes all hybrids into an island. # All the Queens group together and hold a council to see if all hybrids everywhere should be forced onto certain parts of land, and to also create laws punishing all who create hybrids. SandWing queen and SkyWing queen refuse, with the SkyWing queen deciding to outlaw the creation of hybrids in her kingdom. All the other queens, save for the SandWing queen, force all hybrids in their areas into 'sanctuaries' and create strict new rules punishing dragons who have hybrid dragonets. Hybrids 'Sanctuaries', sometimes rightfully called, other times not, are places for hybrids to stay. The government-owned ones force hybrids onto them in order to keep them from interacting with others in society, though Home is merely a place for hybrids to stay and be welcomed. Sanctuaries- # 'Hope-' A small island, SeaWing hybrids and MudWing hybrids mainly live there. It is small, and the death rate is at a medium high in such small quarters with weakly immune dragons to any sickness. # 'Home- '''Founded by formerly mistreated MudWing hybrid Wayward, Home is the biggest sanctuary and is the he only one not government run. It includes a strip of the SandWing kingdom as well as a SkyWing island, Pig Island. There are mainly SkyWing and SandWing hybrids, though there is a general mix of all due to the size of the place. SandWing queen Cactus has laws on branding hybrids, though not excluding them from society, and has shown no motives to end Home. # '''Heart- ' A fairly large island a little ways away from the RainWing kingdom and partially burnt rainforest. RainWing and NightWing hybrids reside there. It has plenty of fruit and food, Pantalan hybrid majorities choosing to live there. Clans- Three large gang-like hybrid only groups roam the SandWing kingdom, one of the only places where hybrids aren’t blatantly outlawed. They are criminals, stealing from others, growing more and more powerful. # 'Moonborn- '''The Moonborn consist of NightWing hybrids with special abilities, having been born under at least one full moon. Their leader, Nightshade, a LeafWing-NightWing hybrid, was born under three moons. He can manipulate time in a certain area, and is the craftiest of the clan leaders. The clan is not afraid to get its members by kidnapping or brainwashing, using any means necessary. Their belief is that hybrids should be more respected, rule the world, and ultimately in The War of Hybrids want to get more members in order to topple all including the other clans. # '''Venom- '''Venom hybrids are sneaky, sly, and dangerously good fighters. They are all hybrids who have So evsort of venomous or toxic ability. Led by fierce RainWing-SandWing Mirage, they started The War of Hybrids and did it in hopes to get more land and become more powerful in the eyes of all the queens. # '''Ash- '''Ash just wants to watch the world ''burn. Hybrids who have flame-control, flamescales, ice control, or frostscales (,a variation of firescales but with ice that occurs in certain hybrids,) make up the clan. Leader Incinerate has the erie ability to control but not create flames, a wicked hybrid who definitely is not altogether sane. Tribes- SandWings- SkyWings- NightWings- IceWings- SeaWings- LeafWings- 'Queen- '''None '''Hybrid Views-' Almost all are hybrids, so they want to have better rights. However, the Pantalan tribes have learned to lie low due to fear that the many Phyrrians will force them to go back to the damaged and destroyed Pantala. Though the majority live in the Heart hybrid sanctuary, a few managed to escape and conceal themselves in a forest near the SkyWing kingdom. HiveWings- 'Queen- '''None '''Hybrid Views-' Almost all are hybrids, so they want to have better rights. However, the Pantalan tribes have learned to lie low due to fear that the many Phyrrians will force them to go back to the damaged and destroyed Pantala. They all live in Heart hybrid sanctuary. SilkWings- 'Queen- '''None '''Hybrid Views-' Almost all are hybrids, so they want to have better rights. However, the Pantalan tribes have learned to lie low due to fear that the many Phyrrians will force them to go back to the damaged and destroyed Pantala. The entire SilkWing population lives in Heart hybrid sanctuary.Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)